In recent years there has been a growing demand for lighted decorative structures. This is obvious during the Christmas season where it is not unusual to see significant numbers of lighted decorative structures being displayed around homes and buildings. Many of these lighted decorative structures are used only seasonal and for a relatively short period of time. This means that they have to be stored and from time-to-time moved back and forth between storage and outdoor placement, for example. Therein lies the problem. These lighted structures are difficult to handle when assembled and they consume a great deal of storage space. Indeed these are the very reasons that consumers do not purchase and use more decorative lighted structures.
There has been and continues to be a need to form different lighted decorative structures and to address the storage and handling problems that are inherent with them.